The Last Year
by hpfanficlvr8181995
Summary: Hermione returns for her last year at Hogwarts, without Harry and Ron. What awaits her at every twist and turn of the ancient castle?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked around nervously. She didn't have Harry and Ron with her, which was what scared her the most. It was her 7th year. She had come back to learn the very few things she would need for a general job at the Ministry. She hoped she would be able to make the house-elves a better life when she was finally at the Ministry. She had urged Harry and Ron to come back with her, but they had solidly refused.

"Hermione", Ron had started, "Do we really need any more teaching after everything we've been through? Not really, considering all that crazy stuff we faced..." Harry had had a different reason for not returning to Hogwarts. "I want to catch all of those crazy run-away Death Eaters. They won't get away with it, Hermione, they won't."

Now Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall quietly waiting for all of the incoming 1st years to be sorted. She liked to think of them as little Fish, just like what high schools called incoming freshmen.

Hermione glanced up at the Staff Table. No matter how many times she looked at him, she couldn't get over the fact that he was still alive. He had a close encounter with death, but he pulled through when Hermione insisted on bringing his body back to Hogwarts. She was there when he had gotten bit, and wanted closure with it. When they had gone back for his body, they realized that he was not yet dead, but close to it. He never said what he did to keep himself alive, and he never would, Hermione figured.

Severus Snape looked younger than he ever had, was nicer, and finally had been able to remove the grease from his hair. Hermione surmised that he figured life was worth living now that he was no longer a spy and Voldemort was gone. Or he possibly had found himself mortal that night and decided not to waste any more of his life. Either way, he had come back that night as a changed man.

_Shame he hadn't figured that out before he started hating Harry and deducting points from Gryffindor every chance he got_, Hermione thought icily. She still admired her professor though, for his skill and intelligence. She also pitied him though. _His life has been nothing but a tragic love story_, she thought. _His mother couldn't protect him, and his drunken, abusive father despised him for being a wizard. He also lost the love of his life to another man, one decidedly more immature than Ron._

She grimaced at the thought of Ron. Their passionate kiss right before the battle... Well, they decided that it had been something triggered due to near hysteria, possibility of impending doom, and desperateness. It was nothing, and they both decided to go their own ways. Unsurprisingly he had gone back to Lavender Brown, who was now living in a flat with him. Lavender had grown up and decided not to be so mental when she was dating someone, and Ron had finally found out that good things happen when you treat a girl right.

Harry had gone on to propose to Ginny sometime after the Final Battle. Of course they knew it would have to wait since they weren't even out of school, but nevertheless... Mrs. Weasley had been "surprised" by their engagement, and had immediately started making plans for the wedding. Her husband had to remind her that they were still school age. Ginny had decided not to come back,like Harry, much to her mothers disappointment. _Oh well, whats done is done_, Hermione thought.

Headmistress McGonagall read the last name off of the list who was sorted into Ravenclaw. The table cheered, and the boy looked positively overjoyed at his placement. She saw a similar looking older boy clap him on the back. _Probably brothers_, she assumed.

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat and declared, "As one of our beloved Headmasters once said: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! You may now eat." She sat back down and mopped her eyes with her sleeve. Professor Snape patted her on the back. _Feeling a little sentimental over whats happened in the past year_, Hermione speculated. Chuckling over the strange words that had so long ago passed over Dumbledore's lips, she began to eat.

The feast was amazing. It featured shepard's pie, roast beef, roast chicken, pork and lamb chops, sausage, steak, boiled potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, ice cream, trifle, strawberries, pies, jam doughnuts, puddings of every kind, chocolate éclairs... The supply of various foods seemed to go on and on. Finally Hermione was full, and sat back to listen to the little first years exclaim in awe over Hogwarts.

Suddenly the food vanished and McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We are pleased to have many of the older students back after what has happened. If you participated in the Final Battle, would you please stand for round of applause." Hermione stood up and so did the teachers, Pavarti, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Terry, and a good many other people. There was deafening applause and cheers. There were some wolf-whistles and catcalls, some directed at Hermione, but she just ignored them and sat back down.

"If I may have Harry Potter stand up and be recognized for defeating You-Know-Who once and for all!" Silence. "Harry?", McGonagall said uncertain. Hermione grimaced and stood up. "Yes Ms. Granger?", McGonagall said politely.

All eyes were on Hermione; she felt herself blush. She had never been the center of attention before, and did not like it and was not used to it. "Um... Harry decided not to return this year... He feels his energy and time would be better spent if he tried to track down the last of the Death Eaters.", she babbled. _Oh crap_, she thought, _I did it. Harry's not going to like getting a million owls in the next week._

Sure enough there was a burst of applause, and people were cheering, Harry, Harry, Harry. She covered her ears as the cheering grew louder. McGonagall had to magically magnify her voice to get herself heard. It died away as quickly as it had come. "Thank you Ms. Granger for informing me about this." As you all should know by now, but for our first years, the Forbidden Forest..." Hermione tuned out McGonagall. She mindlessly thought about whether this year was going to be easy or difficult.

"... And now you may go to your dormitories where your beds and luggage are waiting for you. I wish you all the best of luck this year! Hermione Granger, please stay for a while and talk with the staff." There was a horrible sound of benches being pushed back and people chattering about the holidays and the school year. Hermione stayed where she was, and waited for most of them to be gone before she made her way up to the staff table.

When everyone was gone, McGonagall stated without preamble, "Tell us what happened when you three were gone." Hermione sighed inwardly. She knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. She took a deep breath, and started with Bill and Fleur's wedding being interrupted by Death Eaters, and paused right after the part where they were attacked by Voldemort's snake.

McGonagall looked positively horrified. Most of the other professors stared in awe. Professor Snape, however, had neither of these expressions on his face. His face was a mixture of anger, frustration, sadness, and something that she couldn't identify. She plowed on, and stopped at the Malfoy Manor. She cringed. Telling the story was going to be hard... Since she was the one who was tortured.

She plowed ahead and told them about being tortured by Bellatrix, and the fierce interrogation. _If you could call it that_, she shuddered. Everyone's face had turned white. They had never been under the Cruciactus before, with the exception of Snape.

She heard a small voice that sounded like it was straining not to scream bloody murder. "Thank your lucky stars you are alive Ms. Granger. Bellatrix is far more capable than putting someone under the Cruciactus for an hour.", Snape said. His face was livid. It slowly dawned on Hermione that he was empathizing. She continued to the breaking in of Gringotts.

When she finished with that part of the story, everyone of her professors looked shocked and proud, but mostly the latter. Then she went on to the realization of the last Horcrux and them rushing to Hogwarts. She finished her tale by saying lamely, "And you guys know the rest."

Everyone was quiet for a moment or two. Then McGonagall said gently, "Hermione, you have been through a great ordeal this past year. Surely you don't want to trouble yourself by returning to Hogwarts." Everyone snorted into their pumpkin juice, even Hermione. But Professor Snape laughed out loud. His laughing compelled everyone else to laugh and soon they were all wiping tears from their eyes.

McGonagall looked highly annoyed. "I was serious! Don't you want to start a life outside of Hogwarts? You seem too old to have come back! Don't you want to be with your friends?"

Hermione said serenely, "Professor, it wouldn't have mattered anyways. I would have been away from them even if I started a life away from Hogwarts. Besides, I want to rest somewhat before I get a job." McGonagall raised her eyebrows suspiciously, but then turned and looked away. Hermione turned and marched out of the room, knowing full well that she had insulted the Headmistress by stating that she thought that 7th year was going to be easy.

She made her way to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to sit and think for a while, but instead was accosted by a particularly strong boy. A hand clapped over her mouth, and she struggled with the boy until finally he had made his way into an unused classroom, and locked the door.

It was Draco Malfoy.

There she whipped out her wand and eyed him warily. Despite the fact that Voldemort was dead, she and she no longer needed to be as vigilant, she sized him up anyways. Hermione was still trying to decide what he was. On one hand, in 6th year he had ruthlessly attacked different people in hopes of reaching Dumbledore. But upon disarming him, he found that he could not kill him. He had saved them somewhat in the Malfoy Manor, but then had been a two-faced liar during the Final Battle. Hermione didn't know what to think of him.

"Granger.", he drawled. "How come none of your filthy blood was spilled during the Final Battle? It would have made everyone's life easier." Hermione snorted. Like she hadn't heard that kind of thing before. "Malfoy.", she said shortly. "How come you haven't chummed up with your mum and dad in Azkaban?" He made some sort of feral growl in his throat. Hermione didn't like the sound of it.

"Stay where you are, Mud-blood!", he thundered. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Obviously he had been paying attention to the way his master subdued a prisoner. "Malfoy, get out of my way before I hex you into oblivion!", she said advancing towards the door. He seemed to anticipate this, so he grabbed her by the collar and pinned he against the wall. He had her trapped and they both knew it. He laughed softly in her ear. It was inhuman. "It's time you learned your place Mud-blood!"

He gazed at her lecherously. "No Scarhead or Weasel to save you now from harm. Its just you and me." His hands slid down her chest and around her waist. _Oh God save me now!_, she pleaded. She wished someone would help her, anyone...


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Severus Snape had listened to Granger's story in awe and anger. The things that she had to endure had not been too far from the kinds of things he had to do as a spy. He walked down the corridors and spotted Hermione Granger being thrown into a classroom by Draco Malfoy. He glided towards the door and listened intently, his ear pressed to it. "...Filthy blood spilled during the Final Battle? It would have made everyone's life easier."

He heard a derisive snort. _If I had a knut for every time he called her a Mud-blood..._, Severus thought. He listened closer. "...With mum and dad in Azkaban?" He heard a growl deep in Draco's throat. He was very sensitive about things like that. If Granger didn't watch herself she was going to be in big trouble. _What am I still doing here?_, he wondered. _Why am I not doing anything?_

"...Before I hex you into oblivion!", Granger shouted. Severus heard a scuffle and a body being thrown against a wall. Then it was eerily quiet for a minute. He decided to intercede. He opened the door in time to see Draco slide his hands around her waist. Granger had a terrified look on her face, and Severus was beside himself. Draco spotted him, and he tore away from her. _How could he? He loathes her! What could have possessed him to do something like this?_

Severus was shaking with fury and Draco could see that. "Whatever Mud-blood. You're not worth it anyways." He bolted from the room before Severus could catch him. He turned his attention to Granger. She was trembling. Severus didn't know what to do. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please." Hermione was gazing up at him. He searched her face. She looked as white as a sheet, and scared out of her wits. _Probably worrying about whether or not Potter and Weasley will find out. No doubt they would kill him in a heartbeat if Draco had been able to go further._

"I believe Miss Granger that you have taken leave of your senses.", he said smoothly. "I thought you thoroughly hated Mr. Malfoy, and would want him gone." She was wringing her hands together. Her eyes had a frenzied look to them, pleading. "I will inform the Headmistress of this matter." He swept from the room in search of Draco. He entered the Slytherin common room.

Draco was sprawled out on the couch, retelling the story to his gormless friends. Severus saw him imitate the scared expression that Granger had held, and they started laughing uproariously. The sight sickened him. Draco sobered when he caught sight of his murderous face. He flew across the room and grabbed Draco by the ear. He pulled him from the room and into his office.

He was sure that if he yelled at Draco, the other Slytherins would hear, but he didn't care. He was furious with the way Draco had acted tonight. If Severus could have his way instead of Granger, Draco would be expelled.

Severus let himself rant and rage for about ten minutes, not even thinking about what he was saying. He only knew that the source of his anger came from Hermione's frightened face that kept haunting him. When he felt that Draco had heard enough from him, he stopped and let him ponder everything for a moment. He took him by the ear yet again, and led him to the Headmistress.

He deposited Draco outside of the Gargoyle. "Wait here. If you so much as even blink, I will have you expelled." Draco looked terrified. _Perfect_, Severus thought. He glided down the corridor and up many staircases until he reached Gryffindor Tower. He stopped outside of the Fat Lady. Explaining to her that it was important that he gain entrance, she finally admitted him into the common room.

It was brightly light with a few worn chairs gathered around the fire. Severus spotted Hermione in the one nearest it, with a look on her face that Severus only registered as concentration and deep thought. _Good thing she's here and I don't have to fetch her from her room_, Severus thought gratefully.

He moved to where she sat with the great stealth that he had acquired during his years as a spy. He looked at her for a few minutes, entranced by what he saw.

Her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be. It was now curly and tamed, and it hung in thick ringlets around her face. Her hands were small and her fingers slender and elegant. Her hazel eyes were deep and thoughtful, long lashes framing them. Severus suddenly no longer thought of her as the annoying know-it-all who constantly knew every answer in class. She was some sort of demented, but ethereal, creature who had grown into a woman over the course of a year.

Severus chastised himself for staring and cataloging everything that he saw. She was a student for crying out loud! Shaking his head, Severus returned to the matter at hand. He touched her lightly on the shoulder and she jumped at it. For some reason, he silently winced. She stared at him dolefully, most likely expecting him to say something. He put on his best sneer and said, "Miss Granger do tell me how you survived all those months. One would think you would have a better perception of things after everything you have gone through."

She looked at him cautiously then got up from the couch and said in her most impertinent voice, "How did _you_ get in here? This is the _Gryffindor_ common room."

"Quite, but seeing as I am a teacher with actual authority, I have access to anywhere in the castle I choose to be. No come with me, we have matters to discuss with the Headmistress."

He exited the room his black robes billowing out from him. He never stopped and looked to see if Granger was following him. Only when he got to the Gargoyle to the Headmistress's office did he look back and see that Hermione was slowly making her way up the corridor. When she had reached him and Draco, he spoke the password and the Gargoyle jumped aside for him. Taking both Draco and Granger by the arms he swiftly led them to McGonagall.

Severus knocked on the door. It was followed by a sigh, and the sound of a door being unlocked. "Come in!", McGonagall yelled. Severus hauled the two students into the brightly lit office. McGonagall clucked her tongue at the two of them. "Have you been roaming around the castle? Tsk, tsk Hermione! You're a prefect!" Severus held up a hand to stop her. McGonagall fell silent at his gesture.

"I encountered upon these two in an unused classroom. It seems Mr. Malfoy was intent on scaring Miss Granger." He said no more after that, and retreated into the shadows. He could see Granger and Draco shooting him dirty looks. He smirked and Granger looked exasperated at that.

McGonagall glanced at him and turned her attention to the two students. Granger merely placed the tip of her wand to her forehead and extracted a memory. McGonagall rushed to get her Pensieve so she could watch the scene with her own eyes. Granger placed her memory into the others and McGonagall prodded it with her wand. The scene rose up before him and he was forced yet again to watch that nights events. When it was over, McGonagall turned to glare daggers at Draco. He flinched under her stare.

_That boy needs to be expelled_, Severus thought nastily. Severus did like the boy, he was his godson... _What is happening?_, Severus wondered. _ To wish my own godson away from Hogwarts... What am I thinking? _Severus looked at the trio, puzzled. _Surely she can't expel him just for that_, he thought. _Though his intentions were quite clear. Can she expel him for his intentions? _He pulled himself back into reality, just in time to hear the last of McGonagall's tirade. When she was finished, she turned to him.

"What do you think we should do Severus? Expel him?" This was what Severus had hoped to hear, but he couldn't bring himself to say that he thought Draco should leave Hogwarts. He weighed his response carefully. There were Death Eaters still at large... And intelligence said that there was going to be a breakout from Azkaban any day now, including Draco's mother and father. But there had to be some solution other than expelling him right?

He drew himself up to full height. He declared piercingly, "I think that he should be confined to his dormitory for the first semester. He may only go out for classes, studying, meals, and the lavatory. If anyone sees him off to do anything else, he shall be punished very severely. He is also not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I think that should do Minerva." Granger looked relieved, and McGonagall did too.

"Fine we shall go with what you say Severus. If you would kindly escort Mr. Malfoy back to the common room, I need to speak with Hermione." Severus nodded curtly, took Draco by the elbow, and drifted out of the room. He dumped Draco in the common room and ordered him up to his dormitory. He then left for his quarters and made himself a strong cup of tea.

When he was left alone in solitude with his cup of tea and the Evening Prophet in his hands, he pondered what McGonagall would have to say to Granger. _Probably some words of reassurance_, he supposed. When he was done with his tea and scanning the headlines, he showered and went to bed.

Fear and insomnia kept him awake all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up that morning feeling bright and refreshed. She hadn't gotten proper sleep since the last time she was at Hogwarts, believe it or not. The last year's nights had been taken up with getting ready for their mission, keeping watch during their mission, and helping restore Hogwarts. Those couple of months had been torture for Hermione. Hogwarts was huge, so it had taken a while. She also wanted to be alone, but Ron and Harry had always been there next to her. Except for the times that Harry could be caught snogging Ginny.

She got up out of bed and got dressed. She was the first one up and didn't want to wake the other girls, so she crept out of the room quietly. Closing the door, she whirled around to face a new day, and Neville Longbottom.

Neville had changed over the year. His hair was longer, his face wasn't as pudgy anymore, he had noticeable muscles, and he had gotten a nice tan from when he was out there helping with Hogwarts. He looked good. He bounced over to her side. "Are you going to the Great Hall, Hermione? We could walk there together."

Hermione smiled up at Neville, who was always there for her and was always like a big brother to her. She was devoutly thankful that he was still here since Harry, Ron, and Ginny had left. "Sure Neville. Let's go."

They walked down the many flights of stairs together, detained only by Peeves. He zoomed around their heads throwing water balloons at them- which they were successful in dodging- and screamed a song about returning to school. When they were finally in the Great Hall, they sat down at Gryffindor Table and began to eat.

Hermione thought that the food tasted delicious. Eggs, sausages, toast, marmalade, and many other things were set out for them. As their meal progressed, Hermione could sense a pair of eyes watching her. She turned her head this way and that, trying to find the source but couldn't see anyone staring at her. Sighing, she got up from the table, only to have Neville yank her back down.

"You're not supposed to go yet, remember? We have to get our schedules for the year." As if Neville's words were a signal, Professor McGonagall came toward them. She smiled at them, and asked Neville what he would like to take for the rest of the year. Neville said, "Herbology, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly, and looked positively delighted that she would be seeing Neville in her classroom again this year.

McGonagall then tapped a bit of parchment and said, "Here you go Longbottom. I think that this should allow you ample time to study and do your homework and the like. And you Miss Granger?" Hermione had thought about it very carefully. Did she still want to take Potions, or would she need them? Transfiguration and Charms were a must, but what about Ancient Runes? She had finally come to a decision that suited her perfectly.

"I want to take Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes. I hope it's enough, I don't want to do too little, but I don't want to do too much. Do you think that it is an alright amount of things to be taking?" She stopped at the kind look on Professor McGonagall's face. She suddenly relaxed at the familiar expression. This was normal. Harry and Ron weren't here, but this was something normal. Hermione had craved for normalcy since Bill and Fleur's wedding. She would ramble on about her studies and Professor McGonagall would always lend a smile that would stop her right away.

"Yes I think that it will do Miss Granger. By the way, I wanted to tell you last night, but seeing what happened, I forgot but Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are-"

Her words were cut off by two men laughing rambunctiously, and strolling through the door. Hermione jumped up and ran to embrace them in tight hugs. "'Mione, I can't breathe!" and "Let go!" were the phrases she was greeted with. Stepping back she looked over her two best friends in the world, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you weren't coming back to Hogwarts!" Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "Snape wants us to lecture about once a week to all of the kids here. Teach them a few spells, and the like you know? He wants us to lecture today to start off the year nicely."

"So I'll be seeing you guys all year for about once a week?" "Maybe even more!", Ron said enthusiastically. Hermione beamed at them. At that time McGonagall butted in and handed Hermione some parchment. "Here is your schedule for the year. Why don't you walk with Potter and Weasley to Defense Against the Dark Arts? It's the first thing you have today."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I'll see you in Transfiguration!" With that Hermione, Harry, and Ron started to walk off. They were barely out of the doorway when Malfoy ran into them with his cronies.

"Do you smell that boys? It's reeks strongly of Mudblood!" While he was laughing, Harry and Ron drew their wands. "Back off Malfoy. Remember, you guys lost the war, you two-faced jerk. Your Death Eater ways could get you in trouble if you're not careful!", Harry said threateningly.

Malfoy sniggered. "Oh, I'm so scared! Why don't you have our wand on me too Granger? Still frightened?" Hermione lifted her chin defiantly. "No. Why would I be afraid of you?"

"You certainly looked scared last night. Has your courage finally caught up with you? About time, you little jumped-up Mudblood." Hermione was about to retort when Professor Snape glided up next to Malfoy. _Why does he keep cropping up when Malfoy's near me?_, she wondered.

"Miss Granger you do seem to get yourself into much trouble with Mr. Malfoy around, don't you?" She scowled at him. Surely he wasn't going to just stand there and allow him to harass her after last night! "Nevertheless, Mr. Malfoy, I thought that Professor McGonagall made it clear last night that you should be nowhere near her. Let alone to annoy her side-kicks."

Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy and Snape. They slowly lowered their wands and stuffed them back into their robes. Giving Malfoy one last dirty look, they took hold of Hermione's arm and hauled her away, clearly wanting to get away as fast as possible. They made their way toward the Defense classroom when Harry stopped abruptly outside of it. "What were they talking about?", he demanded.

_Crap_, Hermione thought. _They latched on to Snape an Malfoy's remarks about last night. Crap. _Her eyes darted between the two of them, both looking expectant. Their arms were folded across their chests, and they had steely, grim looks on their faces. _I have to lie_, she thought desperately. _I could never tell them the truth... It's mortifying, personal, terrible... I can't tell them, I just can't!_

"Malfoy is just messing with you guys. He lying about it. Nothing happened last night. Typical Malfoy." she rolled her eyes for good measure, hoping her lie was convincing. Ron looked relieved, but Harry was too quick to see the hole in her lie. "Professor Snape said something about last night too. What about him? I don't think he would lie about it just to see us mad at Malfoy."

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it, only to find that she didn't have an explanation. She would have to admit that _something_ had happened last night, but they didn't have to know the _whole_ truth. _I feel terrible deceiving them_, she thought. _But it's to protect them. _

"It really was nothing guys. Malfoy just accosted me and he threatened me like he always does. No big deal."

"But he said you looked scared."

Hermione wanted to literally stamp her foot in frustration. _When did Harry get this good at interrogating people?_, she wanted to know. She took a deep mental breath and said in what she hoped was a controlled and smooth voice, " He said that because he wanted to get a rise out of you. You shouldn't take him too seriously Harry, I thought you learned that back in first year! Malfoy was doing something juvenile just to make you mad! You don't have to have kittens over it!"

Finally Harry understood that it was nothing to be afraid over and let his guard down. He relaxed into a smile and said, "So, how was the ride over on the train?" Glad that the topic was off Malfoy, she jumped into the subject a little more enthusiastically than she usually would have. Soon other 7th years joined them and greeted Harry and Ron, welcoming them back to Hogwarts. When they were all there, and Snape had finally shown up, they were herded into the Defense classroom.

It looked as terrible as it did in 6th year.

"Well Snape's done it again. He wants to look frightening. So he continues to live in a dungeon instead of a place above ground, with, oh, I don't know, sunlight!", Ron chortled. Ron then took out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the curtains. They burst open and finally the room was flooded with sunlight. Snape glared at him.

"Funny, I thought he would melt. Too bad.", Harry joked behind his back. At this joke, laughter ensued. Snape turned his icy glare on Harry. "Mr. Potter, if you have something to say, why not say it to me?"

Harry grinned innocently. "I was just saying, sir, that it would be a wonder if the Chudley Cannons would get to the Quidditch World Cup this coming up season. It would have to be a miracle!" "Hey!", Ron said rather resentfully. "They have great character! _That_ is what makes them a good team."

"Whatever gets you through the night, Weasley. But remember that Bulgaria has won more World Cups than the Cannons have games in one season.", Malfoy smirked.

"Silence!", Snape said suddenly. "Potter I was under the impression that you were invited here to lecture on Defense Against the Darks Arts, not to parade your predictions for Quidditch teams. I suggest you get out if that is all you are going to do."

Harry gave Snape a nasty look, rolled up his sleeves and flicked his wand. Immediately all of the desks moved to the sides of the room, thus making a practice space large enough for the class.

Hermione stared in awe. _When has Harry been able to do something like this? He hasn't exactly been the best at practical magic... Geez maybe being an Auror has really changed him. _

"Ok, now that's out of the way. Today we are going to learn how to produce a Patronus charm."

The Slytherins "oohed" and "ahhed" over the fact that they were going to finally learn how to cast a Patronus. The others were smirking, knowing that they already were able to cast Patronus's, and were going to immensely enjoy watching the Slytherins fail over and over again.

"Now see here Potter, I am teaching this class, so I will be the one to teach them how to produce a corporal Patronus!", said Snape, clearly outraged. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, and then pulled Snape into a corner and whispered to him. His face grew furious, but nodded his consent for them to go on ahead with the lesson.

_Intriguing_, Hermione thought. _He's actually letting them go on with it, when he was clearly upset at it a couple of minutes ago... Weird. _At that moment, Harry said, "Ok, the only way to produce a really good Patronus, is to think of a really happy memory, one of the best you have and concentrate on that. Dementors feed off of gloom, so you have to take something happy and sort of fire it at them so they back off. They hate happy stuff."

"So everybody think for a moment about one of your favorite memories." Hermione didn't have to think long. One of her favorite memories was a recent one. The first time she had gotten to hug her parents after having them safely out of the way in Australia for a year. She was so happy to see them after all of that time, she never wanted to let go.

Harry's voice suddenly brought her back to Earth. "Ok, the incantation is, _Expecto Patronum_. Say it with me, _Expecto Patronum_." When everybody had gotten it down, Harry said, "Now take your memory and allow it to fill you up. Concentrate! Now say the incantation aloud while still thinking of your memory." Hermione thought of it hard and said the incantation. A bright, silver animal burst from the tip of her wand.

From Harry's wand came a stag. Ron's was a terrier, Luna's was a hare, Ernie's a boar, and Seamus's a fox. Hermione looked around to the rest of the room. Some other people had gotten it, but only the people who had been in the D.A. Hermione admired the silvery creatures floating in thin air, and turned fondly towards her own animal.

It was making movements as though it were swimming in graceful circles around her. She had always just absolutely adored otters since she was a little girl. The sight of it made her feel warm inside. She continued to concentrate on the memory, and then let it go. Her otter vanished and she was sad to see it go.

"Very good.", Harry said. "Now if you haven't already been able to produce a corporal Patronus then move to this side of the room." All of the Slytherins moved to the side of the room Harry pointed to, and so did Neville and a couple of other kids from the D.A who hadn't gotten it the first time around, and needed just a bit more help.

_Well, its what you get for being stuck up prats and trying to hunt us down instead of asking to join us,_ Hermione thought. Malfoy suddenly raised his hand. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Malfoy? Do you have a question?", as if he were speaking to a five-year-old.

Malfoy swore under his breath and said to Snape, "What does your Patronus look like sir?" Snape froze. He obviously wasn't counting on this being in the lesson. He sighed resignedly and said, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silver doe erupted from his wand and trotted around the room. Malfoy stood with his mouth wide open, as if he could not believe his eyes. He looked like if that had been his Patronus, he would never show his face in public again.

Abruptly, the doe disappeared. "But... but, why a doe?", Malfoy asked horrified. "I would have thought about a panther for you! But a doe...", he trailed off hopelessly.

"I loved a girl once.", Snape said curtly. "Which is probably more than you're capable of, all you do is manhandle them." And with that, he retreated back into the shadows. A shocked silence followed, because of Snape's Patronus, and his loathing comment to Malfoy.

Hermione was fuming. _Why is he still dwelling on last night?_, she thought irately. _He has to always bring it up in front of Harry and Ron, and they're going to start getting suspicious again. I'll talk to him about it. _Malfoy for a split second had a livid look on his face and his goonies were staring in shock. Then all of their faces were wiped clean of emotion. It was like they hadn't felt anything towards his comment.

"Well, back to work people!", Harry said. They worked for the rest of the class period, and Neville finally produced a corporal Patronus. It was a golden retriever. Everyone clapped for him and told him he did a good job. Then the bell rang and the period was over.

For the rest of the day, the only thing the 7th years could talk about was Professor Snape's weird behavior and his Patronus.


	4. Chapter 4

_Weird day_, Harry thought. _First Hermione lies to us and gets really defensive and Snape admits one of his deepest secrets. Hell must have frozen over. _He shook his head. _Like I thought, weird day._ He walked into his new flat, and Ginny flung her arms around him.

"How was your day?", she asked quizzically. "Did the little first years give you too much trouble?" Harry laughed. "No, they were surprisingly starstruck by my and Ron's attendance and bombarded us with so many questions that we never got around to the lesson." "I would have never thought that something like that would happen to you and Ron.", she said innocently.

A smile played about Harry's lips. "I think it's time for me to let you in on a little secret. A lot of people fawn over me, because, by some miracle, they think I'm famous!" Ginny laughed. It was a sound that Harry cherished. She smiled brilliantly.

Harry smelled something delicious. "What is that?", he asked, suddenly ravenous.

"Dinner."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No its more fun to leave you hanging.", she said with a wicked smile. She led him to one of the couches in their living room. "So how is Hermione?", she inquired. Harry paused.

"She's doing good. She looked a little jumpy, but I think that's because of what happened this past year."

Ginny nodded knowingly. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "The war was hard on all of us. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Harry took her hand in his. "Of course I know that." Pause. "You know, I feel so much better knowing that I didn't kill anyone."

Ginny looked at him with surprise etched on her face. "But I thought you did.", she said disbelievingly. "You killed Voldemort!" Harry swallowed. "I thought so too, but I thought about it more, and I realized... The Elder Wand couldn't kill me because I was its owner. Therefore, the spell would have just ricocheted off of me like it did when I was one year old. So, technically, I didn't kill him."

Harry watched her intently. She seemed to hesitate. Then she said, "Harry, what exactly were you three doing when you were...away?" Harry sucked in a lungful of air. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't talked about their time...away to anybody yet. And they didn't think they would for a lot of people.

_It's finally come up_, he thought. _I knew it would, I just didn't think it would be this soon... _Without even knowing he was saying something until half the sentence was out of his mouth, he said, "Ginny, love, I'll tell you some time soon. But, now is just not the best time."

She nodded understandingly. _See that's the best thing about Ginny_, Harry realized. _She doesn't take crap from anyone, yet when she knows when it's not a good time, she doesn't push the matter. _He gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "I'm not waiting for you to tell me what we're having for dinner. I'm looking for myself!"

She laughed. "Fine! It's done anyways, so help yourself." She pushed past him into the kitchen. Then she fixed him up a plate of his favorite food; lasagna. He took several big bites out of it and asked, "Where did you learn to cook like your mum?"

"Well I never really liked to do the cooking around the house, but I've been watching mum for ages. I guess I didn't like it because it was so slow the Muggle way. It's much better now, and I remember all of the recipes by heart."

"I really would have never pegged you as the sort to cook.", Harry said truthfully. Ginny giggled and replied with, "It's my superpower!" They ate in silence for a little while longer. "How is Luna?", Ginny inquired. "Good", was Harry's one-worded answer.

Silence.

Of course though this was normal for them. They almost always ate in silence. Sometimes Harry didn't even make it home for dinner because he was with the Ministry trying to catch the escaped Death Eaters.

Suddenly Ginny yelped. "Oh I am in so much trouble! Harry forget the lasagna. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you, we were supposed to have dinner with mum and dad tonight. Do you still have room for mum's cooking?", she asked looking frazzled.

He snickered. _This is so like her to forget_, Harry thought inwardly.

"Room for your mum's cooking? Oh, I don't know Ginny, I got pretty full on your lasagna.", he teased, patting his stomach to emphasize. She snorted. "Oh just shut-up and lets get to the Burrow."

Harry checked the locks on the doors so Muggle intruders wouldn't get in and put other safety measures on their flat. Then he Apparated after Ginny. The sensation that had come over him when he first Apparated wasn't quite as bad now. He still felt weird when he felt he was being shoved into a tight rubber tube. When he was released, he breathed deeply. He heard a pop, and Ginny was standing right beside him.

He knocked on the door and heard a woman yell, "Ron! Get the door!" Suddenly the door was flung open and Ron was standing right inside. "Why are you so late?", he said in a low voice. "Mum's been going mental. She thought that because you were late, you had been attacked by a Death Eater, and that Ginny wouldn't come without you."

"Mum would think that, she worries so much.", said Ginny. Abruptly, Ron was thrown aside, and plump little woman stood in his place. "Harry!", she cried, and pulled him into a fierce hug. "What am I, a grilled cheese sandwich?", Ginny mumbled resentfully.

"And Ginny!", she said glowingly. She hugged her tightly and didn't let go until Ginny said, "Mum, let go! I can't breathe!" The plump little woman pushed herself away and held Ginny at arms length to see her better. Then she did the same for Harry. Finally she led them into the kitchen where a fantastic smell was coming from the oven. _Whoa, Deja Vu!_, Harry thought as he sat down with a steaming hot plate of lasagna. He chuckled, and Ginny threw him a look that clearly said, _Don't you even consider telling mum_. He nodded knowingly at her, and then tucked in.

Ron sat to his right and chatted the whole time about how the search was going and whether Harry had any more leads. He tried to get Harry to talk, but Harry just felt so tired all of a sudden. So he just ate, and nodded every once in a while. _Man, Ron can talk!_, Harry thought as Ron moved onto Quidditch. He then pushed his plate away, and leaned back in the chair. He probably had enough lasagna to last him a while.

"Harry, are you alright? You only ate one helping." Mrs. Weasley clearly looked concerned. "Ah , nah, I'm just not that hungry." Mrs. Weasley didn't believe that, so she bustled over and felt his forehead. "You're not warm. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you look awfully skinny. Is Ginny starving you over at your flat?"

He sniggered. "That couldn't be farther from the truth, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny feeds me very well over at our flat. In fact, just the other night, she made us roast beef."

Mrs. Weasley smiled over at Ginny. "Dear, where did you learn to cook? You never helped me in the kitchen." Ginny said, "I never helped. That doesn't mean I never watched." It was then that Ginny also pushed her plate away, and said, "I'm full."

Mrs. Weasley looked crestfallen. "Was it really that bad?", she asked quietly.

Silence...

Suddenly there was an eruption of reassurances that Mrs. Weasley's cooking was the best. "Mrs. Weasley, how could your cooking ever be terrible? The day that you start to cook bad food, is the day the pigs start to fly.", concluded Harry after everyone had said their bit.

At this, Mrs. Weasley looked more cheery and said, "I've an idea. How about we go over to your new flat, Ginny, Harry? Could we take a look around, and have an idea of it?"

"Um, sure, Mrs. Weasley." Behind her, Ginny was waving her arms frantically, mouthing, _Lasagna! _"But, give us five minutes while we straighten up a bit, come on Ginny." Looking grateful, Ginny followed his lead and walked out the front door. "See you in five minutes!" _Pop!_

He apparated back to the flat and looked around. _Just where is she?, _he thought as he looked around. Suddenly, Ginny appeared to his left and said, "I put the lasagna away."

"I guessed as much.", Harry said teasingly. _Knock, knock_, was the sound that let them know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, never mind. No need to go to him about it. He's probably talking about Pansy, not me. No need, no need._

Hermione thought this all during lunch. She wasn't very hungry, but she merely ate out of what seemed like obligation to her. She had to eat, even though she didn't feel like it. Soon though, she had convince herself that there was no need to go to Snape and yell at him for bringing it up in front of Harry and Ron.

Finally, when she felt like she had enough of lunch she got up, and felt the same pair of eyes on her that she had felt that morning. Looking around once more, she could see no one. Sighing, she wondered if it was some sort of secret admirer or something, just staring at her and then turning away at the right moment.

The afternoon classes were a drag, in Hermione's opinion. All the teachers did in their classes were talk about how important N.E.W.T.S were, and how if they didn't pass one of them, they might have to stay here and re-do it all.

_Most boring first day back EVER_, Hermione thought. _Except for D.A.D.A._


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks went on, Hermione fell into a comfortable routine. Here was her usual schedule:

Wake up

Get dressed

Eat Breakfast

Go to morning classes

Eat Lunch

Go to afternoon classes

Eat Dinner

Do homework

Shower

Go to bed

On the days that Harry and Ron were here:

Wake up

Get dressed

Eat Breakfast

Go to morning classes

Eat Lunch

Go to afternoon classes

Eat Dinner

TRY to do homework

Shower

Go to bed

So other than that, she really didn't do anything else. Until one day in D.A.D.A class, when Snape was being really foul to everyone.

He had swept into the room looking awfully menacing, and then spat out the words, "Why don't you have your books out? Turn to page 256, all of you. Anybody who hasn't done so in the next forty seconds gets 10 points deducted from their house."

Hermione had done so in about fifteen seconds, even with her quill and parchment out so she could take notes over the lesson. After the forty seconds was over, he walked around the room, looking to see if anyone had done wrong.

When he finally got to their table he grinned maliciously. "Longbottom, did I not instruct you to get your book and turn it to page 256?"

Neville, though he had gotten tough and learned to talk back to the teachers, he had never mastered the art of not being scared of Snape.

"10 points from Gryffindor for Longbottom's foolishness, and unwillingness to bring his things to class."

Suddenly, Hermione was sick of Snape torturing everyone. So she stood up and said, "Professor, but it's so unfair. You don't have to take away points just for this. It seems unjust that you would take away points just because someone hasn't got their book out in forty seconds."

The class gasped. No one had stood up to Snape like this since Harry had mocked him in 6th year. Somewhere in her brain, Rational Hermione was screaming at her to apologize and to sit back down. But it seemed like Best Friend Hermione had tied Rational Hermione up and wasn't about to let her go.

Snape turned around slowly, and faced Hermione. _Well there's no turning back now_, she thought. _If only I had time to say bye to mum and dad._

"What did you just say Miss Granger?", Snape asked in a threatening tone. Hermione stuck up her chin defiantly. "I said its awfully unfair of you to take points away from Neville."

Silence. It seemed as if nobody dared move or breathe, lest they get in trouble for doing so. Finally after the dramatic pause, Snape said slowly, but intimidatingly, "I think you deserve two weeks worth of detention for interrupting my class. Now sit down you silly girl and read that chapter! All of you, start reading!"

As everyone leapt to life, Hermione stood there staring Snape down. His onyx eyes challenged her, saying, _Have another go. I'd love to put you in detention for a month._

Now it seemed that Smart, Rational, and Best Friend Hermione were all tied up, and Stupid Hermione and Irrational Hermione were taking over.

"I will be informing the Headmistress of this unfairness.", Hermione said loudly. "It seems like cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me." Once again, the world stopped and it was only her and Snape, having their little showdown.

"Three weeks of detention now! Or do you want to make it four?"

"Fine!", she hissed. "Make it four! See if I care!"

Suddenly, Rational, Smart, and Best Friend Hermione had been let go. Stupid and Irrational Hermione had done their job.

Snape swooped down on her and forced her back into her seat. Then he pulled up a chair and whispered dangerously, "Listen to me very closely. If you ever want to make it through my N.E.W.T class, then you better not display this sort of thing again. If you ever talk back again, I will give you two months worth of detention. You will meet me in my office at 7:00 for your detention tonight, and they will continue until your four weeks are up."

Hermione sat through all of this is utter silence, her arms folded across her chest and giving him her best pout face. He then gave the chair back to its owner and resumed his position at the front of the classroom. He took a deep breath and started on a boring lecture about some advanced hexes that Hermione had already learned. All through the lecture though, he kept shooting scowls at her that she gladly returned.

When the lesson ended, Hermione trudged down to dinner, thinking all the while, _Why did I __have to run my mouth? Dammit, Hermione, couldn't you have just shut up and sat down? If I had, then I wouldn't have a month of detention with Snape!_

Hermione ate mechanically, letting her mind wander onto her homework assignments. _How will they ever get done? I can't do detention and homework at night! _Suddenly, again, Hermione felt the familiar pair of eyes on the back of her head. She didn't even look up. She had gotten so used to them that she ignored it now.

_Maybe I'm being paranoid_, she thought. _Maybe it's all in my head._ Sighing she got up and headed down to the dungeons. When she finally reached Snape's office, she knocked on the door, ready for a month of pure hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Rubbing his temples, Severus walked down the stairs to dinner. _No one has dared to ever contradict me during my classes_, he thought. _Something has changed with Miss Granger_. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was sure, though, that those months in a tent, trying to find and destroy Horcruxes, and keep everyone's temper under control, and keeping them all fed and safe, had made her grow up a lot.

_Not that she wasn't already mature_, he added to himself. _I guess its the fact that she has only seen the inside of Hogwarts, and never had to fight and come face to face with the Dark Lord, she had finally gotten a taste of the real world._

He saw two 5th years snogging each other in the corridor, and said, "Miss Vang, Mr. Barton, twenty points from Hufflepuff for your public display of affection. Now move along to dinner!" They scurried away, but probably to find a more private place rather than to go to dinner. He shook his head and started to make his way down the corridor.

He entered the Great Hall about five minutes later, and immediately looked over at Miss Granger. Her eyes had this sort of glaze over them and she was stabbing her food somewhat violently. Whatever she was thinking of, it looked like she wasn't happy about it. _Probably thinking about having detention with me._

He personally was happy about the fact that they would be spending a whole month together for detention, but couldn't explain why. He shrugged the feeling off, and sat down to eat. He looked over at her again, this time out of habit. He had been staring at her for almost a month now, and she had come so close to catching him sometimes. Although, she had gotten into a habit of her own by not looking up to see who was watching her.

He ate silently, listening to Pomona rattle on about her thriving Devil's Snare. The things could kill you, and here she was, describing them with such a passion. It was a passion that he used to have for Potions.

He missed his Potions classes. Being shrouded by the steam hissing from every cauldron, smelling the perfectly brewed potion, having to Evanesco every mistake... He hated the kids, loved to torture them, but funnily enough, when he taught Potions, his classes were his favorite time of the day.

He probably would return to Potions next year, when Slughorn was done teaching. He was staying one year longer, but no more. _Probably for protection_, he thought. _He wants protection from the Death Eaters because he thinks they will come and kill him for giving Potter information. Information to kill the Dark Lord._ Severus was sure that if Bellatrix was still alive, and she found out, that she would want to reserve the right to kill him.

Severus was always pretty sure that there had been an affair between Bellatrix and the Dark Lord, but there was never any solid proof. In the weeks leading up to the Dark Lord's downfall, things between Bellatrix and her husband had been strained. And Severus had overheard them arguing one time and Rudolphus had said, "Divorce me then, if you love sleeping with him so much!"

Severus laughed now at his stupidity. Rudolphus in his anger had forgotten that wizarding marriages are magically binding, and wizarding couples aren't allowed to divorce.

Although, Slughorn did have to fear for his life. A couple of weeks ago, there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, and every single one of the Death Eaters had escaped. Death Eaters who would love to get their hands on Potter, Weasley, Granger, Slughorn, and him.

Finishing his dinner he headed back to his office and waited for Miss Granger. Five minutes later, promptly at 7:00, he heard a knock on his door and said, "Come in."

The door opened and there stood Miss Granger.

Severus couldn't help but notice that he face didn't express any emotion. Like she was trying to keep him from taunting her. Severus decided to imitate her stony features, and wiped his face of all emotion. Then using the most bored voice he could muster, which was quite good actually, he said, "Miss Granger, do you know why you are here?"

She stared at him. After a long silence she said, monotonously, "For sticking up for a friend."

Obviously, she wasn't going to cooperate.

"No, Miss Granger, you are here for questioning my teaching methods, interrupting my classroom, and choosing to disobey me when I told you to sit down."

She put on a sneer worthy of Malfoy and said, "Is that all?"

Blown away, Severus could not find what to say. For once, his snarky, sarcastic attitude had failed him. Words had failed him. And all it had taken was a 19-year-old girl to take them away.

Suddenly he knew what to say. "And that Miss Granger, is the sort of attitude that will get you in trouble in my class."

Glaring at him, she sat down and said, "What do I write?"

It dawned on him that she was expecting lines. So just to throw her off-guard, he said, "Nothing. Tonight you are going to help me with a special potion."

Looking surprised, she put her quill back in her bag. Smirking, Severus headed into his private store of ingredients. Sorting through the things he needed, he finally found what he wanted and brought them to his desk.

Looking them over, Miss Granger said, "Are you making a new sort of potion?"

Scrutinizing her, he realized that she wasn't making fun of him. She was being sincere, not recognizing the ingredients to correspond to any other potion she knew.

He nodded, saying, "I am trying to perfect an antidote that I created against snake venom." He watched as she processed this information. Her thoughts danced across her face in a flash. Confusion, wonderment, realization, and then awe.

"That was how you survived the snake bite! You made an antidote to counter the venom."

Severus nodded. "Yes, but it isn't that good. It took me about six weeks for me to wake up. I'm aiming now for two weeks."

Miss Granger seemed to visibly cringe when he stated that it took him six weeks to wake up. _What's up with that?_, he wondered. But the second after that, she nodded. "But how would you know to counter the venom from the snake?"

Severus held up a bottle full of a liquid that looked like pure milk. She took it and examined it closely. "But how could you ever collect the venom from Nagini? When she was asleep?"

"Yes. It's a highly useful antidote that I've figured out. I just need something in it that will speed up the healing process."

Miss Granger's face looked thoughtful, and then she said, "Have you tried putting the venom in the antidote?"

Severus stared at her. "And just why would I do that?", he asked sarcastically. "So I can further injure the person in need of the antidote?"

"Well, there was a time when all of your students thought you would actually do that!", she spat out. "I was just referring to the fact that when Muggles produce a vaccination, it has the dead virus in it. I thought that putting that out there would be useful!"

Severus, for the second time that night, actually didn't know what to say. _Why is she affecting me so much? _In addition to being lost for words, Severus was hurt. She had actually said that people thought that he would willingly kill someone without having to follow orders or keep up a facade.

Testing her, he hung his head low and murmured ashamedly, "Is that what people really think of me?" He heard Granger jump at the sentence, and then rush to assure him. "No Professor, I didn't really mean it! I was just angry! I'm so sorry!"

By the end of her second sentence he was smirking. By the end of the third, he was laughing outright. He looked up and there she was. She backed off, and when she let go of him, he realized she had been hugging him to try and comfort him.

Clearing his throat, he said only half-jokingly, "So the predator is now prey!" At that, Granger only laughed half-heartedly. Sighing, Severus said, "Just go back to your dormitory, Miss Granger. Next time, do not expect this sort of lenience in your detentions."

She nodded, and then picked up her things. She headed towards the door and then stopped. She slowly revolved on the spot to where she was facing him. Then she said, "Professor? About a month ago, in our first D.A.D.A lesson, you said you loved a woman. Lily Potter. Does that mean that you don't love her anymore?"

Severus froze. How could this young woman unwittingly pick up on the very thing he had been asking himself for about three months. _Do I? Do I still love her? Or now that everything is over with, my subconscious has now let me let go of her?_

Putting his head in his hands, he decided on the spot and answered, "No. Not anymore. I mean I still do, but I don't. She was a big part of my life, and I will always love her, no matter what. But its not as much as I used to. It's sort of like loving your parents, but not seeing them for ten years. You still love them, but now they're sort of pushed to the back of your mind, and you have other people you care about more now."

He looked up. "Does that make sense?"

She nodded. "I have another question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. So, now there's someone you care about more now?"

Weighing his answer carefully, he worded his reply like this. "I guess I do. Ever since I woke up I haven't felt for Lily as strongly. I feel for someone else now. I guess the biggest problem is finding out who I care about now."

Granger thought about it for a minute. "So, are they in this castle?" Severus nodded. Suddenly Granger looked alarmed and said, "It's not a student is it?" Severus shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure that if it is, it's a 7th year though."

Looking somewhat relieved, Granger asked her final question. "Sir, did they tell you who wanted to bring you back from the Shrieking Shack?"

Severus racked his brains for a minute and said, "No, I don't think they did. Who was it?"

Granger had a devilish grin on her face. "You'll never guess. But I'll tell you tomorrow night if you don't go asking around about who it was that wanted to bring you back."

Severus snorted. "I guess I won't ask around. As long as you don't tell anyone about this detention and how easy it was. I don't want to get a soft reputation."

Granger grinned. "Deal."

She then walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Suddenly, Severus asked himself why he had laid his heart and soul out, bare, for this girl to see. No one since Lily Evans had been able to do so.

And the very thought terrified Severus.


End file.
